Mitchell Van Morgan 3
|genre(s)=Platformer |mode(s)=Single-player |rating(s)=ESRB: Everyone |platform(s)=Game Boy Color |media=ROM Cartridge |followed_by=Mitchell Van Morgan 4 |preceded_by=Mitchell Van Morgan 2 }} Mitchell Van Morgan 3 is a game released by THQ but distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive in 2000 for the Game Boy Color, and is the return of the main protagonist Mitchell Van Morgan and as well as his arch-nemesis, the main antagonist Marquessa. It is the sequel to Mitchell Van Morgan 2 and the third installment of the Mitchell Van Morgan video games. The game begins when Mitchell learns about Marquessa's diabolical schemes, Marquessa now takes over the cities, factories, casinos and even his employees in the center of Raleighopolis and goes out to steal the seven Power Stones before his arch-nemesis Mitchell does. Mitchell also receives tell-tale reports of this nature as well and decides that he would like to give it to Princess Paulina. His reasoning for this is unknown, but despite this, he arrives before a consequently infuriated Andriod arrives. Plot The game's protagonists are Mitchell Van Morgan, his sidekick, Gavin O'Neal Davis; Gavin is described as having idolized Mitchell as a child, and wanting to keep up with him. Martin J. Moody is the benevolent frenemy of Mitchell. David Drake is the teenage truant who is benevolent frenemy of Gavin, a werewolf by full moon and also Mitchell's moronic friend. Nicholas Dunn a gymnastic lancer-styled dude born in the same time as Mitchell and Gavin. Carolyn Ashley Taylor is Mitchell's lucky & shy girlfriend. Jennifer Hooker is Gavin's crazy & self-proclaimed girlfriend. And Ebony Nichole Lewis the jewel thief/part-time government spy having kickboxing skills and having a bittersweet relationship with Martin. The game's premise is similar to that of the original Mitchell Van Morgan (1998 video game) and Mitchell Van Morgan 2. Mitchell's nemesis, Marquessa, is planning world domination with his army of andriod robots, which he has placed animals inside, and the power of the seven Power Stones. However, this time he is constructing an armored space station known as the Death Zig (a space station a lot familiar to Death Star from Star Wars). The goal of the game is to defeat Marquessa, optionally saving as many animals as possible and collecting all seven Stones. By default, the game ends with Mitchell riding on Gavin's biplane. However, if the player has collected all of the Power Stones, Mitchell, in his Super Mitchell form, flies alongside it. Main Hub The main hub of this game is in Raleighopolis, A North Carolinian metroplois city home based on which he can visit his place anytime he collects power stones or for rejuvenation from travelling much often. Worlds & Levels Prologue World: Raleighopolis World 1: Orangetree Hills World 2: Yellow Desert World 3: Red Volcano World 4: Blue Mountains World 5: Green Sewage World 6: Pink Flowerfields World 7: Purple Darkforest World 8: Marquessa Land World 9: Marquessa's warship World 10: Death Zig Category:2000 Category:Video games Category:Mitchell Van Morgan 3 Category:Mitchell Van Morgan series Category:Game Boy Color games